vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vestige
|-|Aldmeri Dominion= |-|Ebonheart Pact= |-|Daggerfall Covenant= Summary The Vestige, also known as the Soulless One, and later Meridia's Champion, the Hero of Coldharbour, and the Savior of Tamriel, is the player character and main protagonist in The Elder Scrolls Online. They were one of the many mortals captured by the Worm Cult and used in unholy rituals, being sacrificed to Molag Bal by Mannimarco himself. After death, their soul was taken to the Daedric realm of Coldharbour, where it remained locked within the Wailing Prison. There he was contacted by another entrapped spirit referring to himself as "The Prophet", in fact the former Emperor Varen Aquilarios in disguise, who informed they had an essential part to play in stopping Molag Bal's schemes. With the Prophet's aid, they were able to return to Nirn and regain a corporeal form, though not as a living being in the fullest sense. As their soul was still held in Molag Bal's clutches, they could only revive as a soulless Vestige of their former self, an empty vessel for their consciousness. This ended up being a blessing rather than a curse, as it gifted the Vestige with the ability to reform and revive after "dying", as their soul would never really be affected. Throughout their journey across Tamriel, the Vestige would become involved in the Three Banners War between the Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant, and ultimately be instrumental for the factions' union against the Daedric Armies of Coldharbour. In the end, the Vestige would personally foil the plans of Mannimarco's Worm Cult, retrieving the Amulet of Kings and restoring the dragonfires, and finally defeating Molag Bal himself and stopping the Planesmeld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | High 1-B Name: The Vestige, Numinous, the Soulless One Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies. As a Prisoner, the Vestige is a quantum-being who is simultaneously of every race, every gender, and who walks all paths. Age: Unknown Classification: Prisoner, Daedric Vestige, Champion of Meridia, Hero of Coldharbour, Savior of Tamriel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Vestige is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Due to having their Soul replaced by a Daedric Vestige, the Prisoner's physical form instantly reforms from the Chaotic Creatia present in Oblivion upon death), Resurrection, Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Time Travel and Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can burn down the Soul of their foes through Soulfire, and transform the hate present within their Heart into flames, scorching them physically and spiritually), Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Petrification, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Reality Warping (Defeated the Sea Sload K'Tora inside of his own mindscape, where his thoughts and will shaped reality to his liking), Probability Manipulation (Exists outside of all Possibility as a tear in reality, having defeated Nocturnal and her forces despite the fact she had 99,99% chance of succeeding), BFR (Through Mephala's power, the Vestige is anchored to a single point in time and space, allowing them to enter the Crystal Tower without being affected by its defenses, which would send them adrift throughout several planes of existence as the Tower shifts across every reality) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Mannimarco, who could damage the barriers between Mundus and Oblivion by breaking the Dragonfires and corrupting the Amulet of Kings with his Magic, leading to the Soulburst, an event where waves of mystical energies were released across all of Nirn, affecting even the Constellations of the Firmament; In his Prime, Mannimarco was also far superior to Vanus Galerion, who in turn had enough magicaly power to be used as a battery to accelerate the Planemeld that was unraveling the fabric of reality and merging Nirn with Coldharbour, destroying it entirely. Can defeat the Celestial Constellations of the Mage and the Warrior, who were both far more powerful than the Celestial Serpent's manifestation, which was going to destroy the very Laws of Reality and return Nirn to the non-linearity of the Dawn Era. The Serpent's power was also said to be great enough to completely remake the world by Regent Cassipia, who intended to do so once she replaced it as the Thirteenth Constellation of the Firmament. Killed Angof the Gravesinger, who could seal the Ehlnofey who embody and define the very Laws of Reality across Nirn as a whole, and defeated the Avatar of Barbas, whom Clavicus Vile compared to the Dovahkiin in power) | High Hyperverse level (Became imbued with the power of the Eight Divines through the Amulet of Kings, and managed to fight and casually defeat Molag Bal inside of his own realm of Coldharbour, easily obliterating his giant form and eventually slicing his body in half) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought with the Avatars of the Celestial Constellations, with the Serpent being capable of completely destroying linear time, as well as the laws of reality, and inhabiting Nirn in its original, timeless and non-linear state. Can physically throw spears at Aetherius, and summon a fragment of the Sun to attack enemies. Capable of summoning and attacking with beams of pure Sunlight, which travels from beyond time and space and across the infinite-dimensioned void of Oblivion to reach Nirn) | Immeasurable (Immensely superior to their previous state, being empowered by the strength of the Eight Divines themselves, and having fought and defeated Molag Bal inside of his own realm of Coldharbour) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | High Hyperversal (Traded blows with the True Form of Molag Bal, eventually destroying him completely through the power of the Eight Divines) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Managed to battle with Mannimarco and endure his blows, and defeated the Avatars of the Celestial Constellations in single combat, with the second weakest among them, the Serpent, being able to devour Nirn and destroy the laws of reality themselves, returning the Mortal Plane to the timeless and non-linear Dawn Era) | High Hyperverse level (Took hits from the True Form of Molag Bal, and is imbued with the power of the Eight Divines themselves) Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of going through entire dungeons while killing hordes of enemies without growing tired, and restore their own health and stamina by draining that of their foes or stepping back in time. Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee Range with most normal weapons. At least several dozens of meters, up to High Hyperversal with Magic (Can physically hurl spears at the realm of Aetherius and pull them back, as well as summon a direct fragment of the Sun and call down comets from the Constellations of Aetherius) Standard Equipment: Variable. Numerous weapons, armors, relics and items acquired throughout their journey. Intelligence: Gifted. Capable of doing battle with, and defeating the Celestial Constellation of the Warrior, and fight the Barons of Move-Like-This, who are Fa-Nuit-Hen's perceptions of the perfect martial artists and warriors projected into reality, and the sight of the Vestige's fighting skills was what allowed Fa-Nuit-Hen to remember the Barons and recreate them in the first place. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Magic:' Magical skills focused around manipulating souls. **'Soul Strike:' Burns an enemy from the inside with soulfire. **'Soul Trap:' Lays claim to enemy souls. *'Dragonknight:' These skillful masters-at-arms use the ancient Akaviri martial arts tradition of battle-spirit, and wield fearsome magic that pounds, shatters and physically alters the world around them. **'Ardent Flame:' Skills focused around fire magic. ***'Lava Whip:' Lashes an enemy with flame. ***'Searing Strike:' Slashes an enemy with flame. ***'Fiery Breath:' Exhales a flaming blast to enemies in front of them. ***'Fiery Grip:' Launches a fiery chain to grasp and pull an enemy towards them. ***'Inferno:' Activates an aura of flames which launches fireball at their nearest enemy. **'Draconic Power:' Skills focused around defensive magic. ***'Spiked Armor:' Releases their inner dragon to increase their physical and magical ressitance. ***'Dark Talons:' Calls forth talons from the ground, damaging all surrounding enemies. ***'Dragon Blood:' Draws on their draconic blood to heal wounds. ***'Reflective Scale:' Flexes their scales to reflect enemy projectiles. ***'Inhale:' Channels draconic energy to suck the air around them, damaging their enemies while healing themselves. **'Earthen Heart:' Skills focused around defensive, buffing, and stunning magic. ***'Magma Armor:' Ignites the molten lava in their veins, damaging surrounding enemies. ***'Stonefist:' Slams an enemy with solid rock. ***'Molten Weapons:' Charges their weapons with volcanic power. ***'Obsidian Shield:' Calls the earth to their defense. ***'Petrify:' Encases an enemy in stone. ***'Ash Cloud:' Summons a scorching cloud of ash to their target. *'Nightblade:' Nightblades are adventurers and opportunists with a gift for getting in and out of trouble. Relying variously on stealth, blades, and speed, Nightblades thrive on conflict and misfortune, trusting to their luck and cunning to survive. **'Assassination:' Skills focused on stealth and precise melee attacks. ***'Death Stroke:' Ravages an enemy with a spinning attack ***'Assassin's Blade:' Thrusts a magic blade with lethal precision to stab an enemy. ***'Teleport Strike:' Flashes through the shadows and ambushes an enemy. ***'Blur:' Surrounds themselves in a phantasmic aura. ***'Mark Target:' Exposes an enemy's weakness and afflicts them with physical and magical resistance debuffs. ***'Grim Focus:' Builds up deadly momentum to temporary increase damage done. **'Shadow:' Skills focused on stealth and shadow magic. ***'Consuming Darkness:' Conjures a ring of shadow which reduces the speed of nearby enemies. ***'Veiled Strike:' Slashes an enemy. ***'Shadow Cloak:' Cloaks themselves in shadow. ***'Path of Darkness:' Creates a corridor of shadows. ***'Aspect of Terror:' Summons a dark spirit to terrify their enemies. ***'Summon Shade:' summons a shade version of themselves to attack an enemy and fight at their side. **'Siphoning:' Skills focused on draining and absorption magic. ***'Soul Shred:' Ravages nearby enemies' souls with a night rune. ***'Strife:' Steals an enemy's life force. ***'Malevolent Offering:' Sacrifice their essence to heal an ally. ***'Cripple:' Saps an enemy's agility and bolsters their own. ***'Siphoning Strikes:' Imbues their weapons with soul-stealing power. ***'Drain Power:' Siphons the vigor from their enemies' blood. *'Sorcerer:' Sorcerers can use conjuration and destruction spells to hurl lightning bolts and create shock fields, wield dark magic to snare and stun, and summon Daedric combat followers from Oblivion to assist them. **'Daedric Summoning:' Skills focused on summoning and conjuration magic. ***'Summon Storm Atronach:' Summons a storm atronach to attack their enemies. ***'Summon Unstable Familiar:' Commands the powers of Oblivion to send a Daedric Familiar to fight at their side. ***'Daedric Curse:' Curses an enemy with a destructive rune. ***'Summon Winged Twilight:' Calls on Azura to send a winged twilight to fight at their side. ***'Conjured Ward:' Conjured globes of Daedric energy for protection. ***'Bound Armor:' Protects themselves with the power of Oblivion, conjuring a suit of Daedric mail around them. **'Dark Magic:' Skills focused on stunning and defensive magic. ***'Negate Magic:' Creates a globe of magic suppression, instantly removing the effect of all enemy magic. ***'Crystal Shard:' Conjures dark crystals to bombard an enemy. ***'Encase:' Calls Daedric shards from the earth to immobilie enemies. ***'Rune Prison:' Imprisons an enemy in a constricting sphere of dark magic. ***'Dark Exchange:' Bargains with darkness to restore their health. ***'Daedric Mines:' Surprises their foes by placing 3 volatine Daedric mines around them. **'Storm Calling:' Skills focused on shock magic. ***'Overload:' Charges their fists with the power of the storm. ***'Mages' Fury:' Calls down lightning to strike an enemy. ***'Lightning Form:' Manifests themselves as pure lightning. ***'Lightning Splash:' Creates a nexus of storm energy at their target. ***'Surge:' Invokes Meridia's name to increase the strength of their weapons. ***'Bolt Escape:' Transforms themselves into pure energy and flashes forward. *'Templar:' These traveling knights call upon the powers of light and the burning sun to deal massive damage to their enemies while restoring health, magicka, and stamina to their allies. **'Aedric Spear:' Skills focused on magic melee attacks. ***'Radial Sweep:' Swings their Aedric Spear around with holy vengeance. ***'Puncturing Strikes:' Launches a relentless assault, striking enemies with their Aedric Spear. ***'Piercing Javelin:' Hurls their spear at an enemy with godlike strength. ***'Focused Charge:' Charges with their divine lance to impale an enemy. ***'Spear Shards:' Sends their spear into the heavens to bring down a shower of divine wrath. ***'Sun Shield:' Surrounds themselves with solar rays. **'Dawn's Wrath:' Skills focused on light magic attacks. ***'Nova:' Calls down a fragment of the sun onto their enemies. ***'Sun Fire:' Blasts an enemy with a charge of radiant heat. ***'Solar Flare:' Conjures a ball of solar energy to heave at an enemy. ***'Backlash:' Summons an expanding beam of pure sunlight to doom an enemy. ***'Eclipse:' Envelops an enemy in a lightless sphere. ***'Radiant Destruction:' Burns an enemy with a ray of holy fire. **'Restoring Light:' Skills focused on healing and defensive light magic. ***'Rite of Passage:' Channels the grace of the gods, healing themselves and their allies. ***'Rushed Ceremony:' Beacons their inner light, healing themselves or a wounded ally. ***'Healing Ritual:' Focuses their spiritual devotion, healing themselves and their allies. ***'Restoring Aura:' Champion the cause of divine glory to steal and absorb the magicka of surrounding enemies. ***'Cleaning Ritual:' Exalts in the sacred light of the Aedra, cleansing harmful effects of themselves and immediately healing themselves and their allies. ***'Rune Focus:' Creates a rune of celestial protection. *'Warden:' Wardens are defenders of the Green, master storytellers whose nature tales become magical reality. They wield frost spells against enemies and summon animals to aid them. **'Animal Companion:' Skills focused on calling animals to battle. ***'Feral Guardian:' Rouses a grizzly to permanently fight by their side. ***'Dive:' Commands a cliff racer to dive bomb an enemy. ***'Scorch:' Stirs a group of shalk to attack. ***'Swarm:' Unleash a swarm of fetcherflies to relentlessly attack an enemy. ***'Betty Netch:' Calls a betty netch to their side. ***'Falcon's Swiftness:' Invokes the spirit of agility to increase their speed. **'Green Balance:' Skills focused on healing and nature magic. ***'Secluded Grove:' Swells a healing forest around a targeted location, instantly healing wounded allies. ***'Fungal Growth:' Seeds a large area of mushrooms around them, healing themselves and their allies. ***'Healing Seed:' Summons a field of flowers which heals them after blooming. ***'Living Vines:' Grows vines to embrace themselves and their allies, healing them. ***'Lotus Flower:' Embraces the lotus blessing, allowing their attacks to heal themselves upon striking. ***'Nature's Grasp:' Launches a vine to swing themselves to an ally, healing them. **'Winter's Embrace:' Skills focused on frost magic. ***'Sleet Storm:' Twists a violent around them, damaging all surrounding enemies. ***'Frost Cloak:' Wraps a thick cloak of ice around them for protection. ***'Impaling Shards:' Conjures icy shards around them to skewer surrounding enemies. ***'Artic Wind:' Envelops themselves in winter winds. ***'Crystallized' Shield: Spins a shield of ice around them. ***'Frozen Gate:' Summons an ancient portal which immobilizes enemies. *'Weapon Skills:' Skills obtained based on the weapons one wields. **'Destruction Staff:' Skills focused around destruction magic. ***'Elemental Storm:' Creates a cataclysmic storm which lays waste to all surrounding enemies. ***'Force Shock:' Focuses elemental energies on their staffs and blasts an enemy. ***'Wall of Elements:' Slams their staff down to create an elemental barrier. ***'Destructive Touch:' Devastates an enemy with an enhanced charge from their staff. ***'Weakness to Elements:' Sends the elements to sap an enemy's defenses away. ***'Impulse:' Releases a surge of elemental energy. **'Restoration Staff:' Skills focused on restoration magic. ***'Panacea:' Releases the rejuvenating energies of their staff to swirl around them, healing themselves all their allies. ***'Grand Healing:' Summons restoring spirits with their staff, healing themselves and their allies. ***'Regeneration:' Shares their staff's life-giving energies, automatically healing themselves upon taking damage. ***'Blessing of Protection:' Slams their staff down to activate its blessing, healing themselves and raising their physical and magical resistances. ***'Steadfast Ward:' Calls on their staff's strength to protect themselves with a shield that absorbs damage. ***'Force Siphon:' Focuses their staff's power to steal the life of an enemy, healing themselves with it. *'Guild Skills:' Skills obtained based on the guild one joins. **'Mages Guild:' Skills obtained by joining the Mages Guild. ***'Meteor:' Calls a comet down from the constellations to blast an enemy. ***'Magelight:' Summons a mote of magelight, revealing hidden and invisible enemies. ***'Entropy:' Binds an enemy with chaotic magic. ***'Fire Rune:' Inscribes a rune of cosmic fire on the earth. ***'Equilibrium:' Barters with Oblivion to trade vitality for power. **'Psijic Order:' Skills obtained by joining the Psijic Order. ***'Undo:' Steps backwards 4 seconds in time. ***'Time Stop:' Freezes the passage of time on a targeted location. ***'Imbue Weapon:' Infuses their weapon with magical power. ***'Accelerate:' Bends time and space around themselves to gain speed. ***'Mend Wounds:' Invoke the Rites of Moawita, healing themselves and their allies. ***'Meditate:' Focuses their body and mind into a meditative state, healing themselves and restoring their magicka. Key: Base Vestige | Empowered by the Amulet of Kings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Axe Users Category:BFR Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chain Users Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Holy Users Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orcs Category:Plant Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weather Users Category:Werewolves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1